New Neighbours
by pollydoot
Summary: Bella thinks her life is boring, school, work, home. Over and over again. That is until a new family arrives in town and shakes things up. M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first chapter of my very first story! Enjoy! **

* * *

Her life was dull. She knew that. She had the same routine for some time now. Get up, go to school, make dinner, do homework, go to bed. Then begin the routine again. As for the weekends, one would assume that a 17 year old girl would go a little bit crazy. Not Bella. Her routine was almost the same, replace school with work, and there it was, her life in a nutshell. She wasn't a loner. She had good friends, friends she could rely on, that she'd known all her life. It was just that there wasn't an awful lot to do in a town so small. It was the kind of place that everyone knew everyone's business. Bella was content with her monotonous routine, she was grateful that she had something to get up for in the morning, but knew that there was more for her, something just waiting around the corner, waiting to change her life.

It was a Saturday morning, and the usual crowds were in the caf , milling over what to have for breakfast, even though she could probably predict all of their orders given the chance.

"Busy this morning, isn't it, B? Hello? Bella ? " Rosalie said as she was putting on her apron. She looked at her best friend, who was so obviously in a world of her own this morning. "Hello? Anybody home?" When she was dissatisfied with no response, she slapped her across the back of the head with her ordering pad.

"Hey! What was that for?" Bella asked, grumpy now. She could feel the bruise starting already.

"I was just waking you up, we get paid to take orders, not sit around dreaming about some knight in shining armour rescuing us from Humdrumville."

"Ha ha, so funny. Did anyone ever tell you you should become a comedienne, Rosie? Personally, I think you would be perfect for the job" Bella replied, with not a hint of amusement on her face. "Anyway, let's get to work, before Mr Workaholic docks our wages, again, for standing around."

The two of them walked out onto the caf floor. Wow, they really were busy. Not one empty table, groups of old ladies, clearly not happy with the fact they had to sit around the counter, were gossiping about something or other. Nothing got in the way of the elderly ladies and their gossiping about the townspeople, and their strictly personal matters. Why people even bothered to keep secrets in this town always seemed to amaze Bella, because somehow this group of 5 women knew. She used to think that they went through the garbage bins at night when everybody was asleep.

"Well, I suppose we should crack on then?" Bella commented, and turned to her best friend to discover she had gone. Her boyfriend was sitting in the furthest table away from the counter. Great, she thought, guess I'm working solo today. It wasn't that she disliked Emmett, he was one of the best guys in town, and treated Rosie like a princess, but she knew that she would really need a hand today, trying to get everybody organised, and out of here, as fast as possible.

3 and a half hours later, the crowds had all left and there was just a few people left behind. These were the people that ordered one cup of coffee at 11a.m. and stayed till about 5p.m. so she knew there was no point in bothering them. Rosie had started work 10 minutes after Bella. Emmett had to go into the city to get his parents an anniversary present. Bella was grateful; she knew she couldn't handle the crowds herself. She was seriously going to have to speak to the boss, Ted, and see if he was planning to hire another waitress. Even with the two of them, it was a stretch to make sure every customer was happy, minus the customers who always managed to find something to complain about.

"Did you hear?" Rosie asked, while they were doing their best to look busy, while actually doing nothing. This was their favourite part of the day, when the breakfast rush was over, and it was the lull before the dinner rush. Not a lot of people in this town liked to cook on a Saturday night. And they didn't have many options. There were only two caf s in town, and only the one restaurant, which was mostly geared towards couples.

"Hear what, R?" Bella replied, taking her time refilling the salt and pepper shakers.

"The new family, moving into the old Sawyer house on Mill Street? C'mon." She said when Bella just looked at her, "Seriously, you haven't heard anything? Where have you been all day, under a rock? Everyone was talking about them."

"Nope, didn't hear a thing." She knew she wouldn't have to wait long until Rose would spill the beans. She couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Well" There it was, she never had to press Rosalie for information. "I heard from Mrs Miller, that it's a doctor, who just got a start at the hospital, his wife and their children. Twins. A boy and a girl. 17, just about to turn 18, so I was thinking that they'll probably have a party, to make themselves known." , she said, and her face lit up. Rosalie lived and breathed for parties. She was there if she was invited, and she was there if she wasn't. Wild horses couldn't keep her away if there was a party within a 20 mile radius.

"And they're starting school on Monday, so make sure you look good, not that you don't look good anyway." she said as she rolled her eyes. Rosalie had always envied her best friends ability to just crawl out of bed and look amazing, while she had to spend at least 30 minutes getting ready every morning. It wasn't that Rosalie wasn't beautiful, she just felt more confident when she was glammed up. Even if it was just for class.

"Girls, you can head on home now if you want. Danielle and Aubrey are coming in shortly to do the late shift. I'll hold down the fort till they arrive." Ted said, as he came out of his office. He wasn't an awful boss, they knew they could do a lot worse. He just wasn't very sociable; why he opened a cafe was always a mystery to them.

"Awesome." They replied in unison, as they untied their aprons. They were not about to question their boss temporary loss of sanity. It had been a long time since they had a Saturday off together. They chatted about what to do with their evening, as they left the back entrance of work and walked down Mill Street, just round the corner from the caf .

They both stopped at the same time as they watched the scene in front unravel before their eyes. A vehicle pulled up outside the old Sawyer house, joining the other car already parked in the driveway.

"Must be them." Bella whispered.

"You don't say," Rosalie replied, with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Why are you whispering?" She turned to look at Bella, who was staring at the Volvo that had pulled into the driveway.

"Whoa, he is, like, forty different kinds of hot." Bella blurted out, without even thinking. Immediately, she blushed the colour of a cherry, realising what she said. Rosie laughed, she never heard her best friend speak like that about anybody. She turned around to look, and had to admit, Bella was right. She thought she was going to have to pick her jaw up off the ground. He looked like he just stepped off the pages of Vogue, except he didn't have that whole pretentious look about him, that she hated about models.

He walked to the bottom of the driveway, and stood with his parents; while his sister got out of the passenger side of the car, and skipped down to meet her family. She, too, looked like a supermodel, except smaller, like a fairy.

"Good genes in that family." Rosie said.

"I guess some people have all the luck." Bella said, she could feel the crimson leaving her cheeks.

They continued walking down the street; they would have felt a bit idiotic if they had to turn around and walk the other way, especially knowing that they would have to walk for double the time to get home the other way.

"Hi" a voice said, as they were making their way down the street. They turned to see the doctor smiling at them from the other side of the street. "We're new to the neighbourhood and thought we would introduce ourselves. I'm Dr Cullen, Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He said as he slipped an arm around her waist. "And these are our children, Alice and Edward."

"Hello, I'm Bella, and this is Rosalie. We were just on our way home from work; we weren't spying on you or anything. There's nobody around here like that, well at least I hope not. Not that you wouldn't be worth watching. I don't mean it like that, like you're strange or something. I'm sure you're perfectly normal." Rosalie glared at Bella, who so obviously suffered from permanent foot-in-mouth syndrome, while Bella replayed what she had said in her head, and began to blush again.

"Ha, Bella, you are so funny." Rosalie said, trying to cover up for her friend's foolishness, as the family looked at her as if she had escaped from the local loony bin. They began to laugh, as the girls began laughing, a nervous laugh on Bella's part. "So what made you move to Forks then?", Rosie continued, "Was it the crazy nightlife scene you've heard so much about?"

"We've just wanted to live somewhere quiet for so long," Esme said. "Living in New York can stress you out, we just need to relax." As they chatted about the advantages and disadvantages of living in New York, Bella stayed quiet. She didn't need to make a fool of herself yet again in front of the family she met 5 minutes ago. As she listened in to the conversation, she realised that she wasn't the only one not participating in the discussion. She was yet to hear the voice of their son, Edward. She looked up and noticed him staring at her, with a smile on his face. Whoa, she thought. Then as she stared back at him, she noticed that she couldn't exactly think anymore, she wasn't sure if she could spell her name, if asked. The sounds of the conversation started to all merge together, like a buzzing in the background.

It was the sound of Rosalie's cell that brought her out of, what she felt like was hypnosis by staring into his eyes. She immediately snapped out of it, so did Edward it seemed. It appeared he was standing a little bit straighter now.

"Sorry, I have to take this."Rosalie said, as she flipped open her cell, and crossed the street.

"So, Bella, you go to school here then?" Esme asked her.

"Umm, yeah, we're juniors." She had to think about it, she still felt sort of dazed. Wait, what? Since when did a boy make her feel like this? Never. Never had she felt like this before.

"That's good. At least Alice and Edward will know a few people when they start on Monday." Carlisle said, "Are you okay, Bella, you look a little bit shaken up."

"No, I'm good." Again, she had to think about it. She didn't dare look at the bronze coloured haired boy standing opposite her, even though she could feel his gaze on her face.

"Sorry about that," Rosalie said as she rejoined the group, "Bella, that was my mom, she's made some food for us. She went to Ted's and he told her he'd given us the night off. So, she thought we'd be hungry."

"Okay, we'd better go then." Bella replied, after a few second delay. She still didn't feel right. The Cullens would think she had mental problems of some sort.

As they said their goodbyes, both the girls, and the Cullens turned in the opposite direction.

"Bye Rosalie, Bye Bella," Alice chimed after them.

"See you Monday, Bella." Edward said after them.

Bella turned around to see that it was just him standing at the bottom of the driveway, staring after her. When their eyes met, he smiled and turned and made his way into the house.

Oh yes, she thought, her life was about to get a little bit more exciting.

There we go! Chappie 1! :) Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Here we go!

This story is rated M, but there won't be any lemony-lemonness for a while. But i'll keep it M for the language.

I forgot to mention it in chapter 1, but I don't own Twilight. Obviously.

* * *

"You somehow manage to make a complete fool of yourself, no matter where we go. Seriously, can t take you anywhere." Rosalie said, as they crossed the street, making their way home. "They probably think you were dropped on your head continuously as an infant."

Bella hadn't said a word since they left the Cullens. Since Edward told Bella he would see her on Monday. Wait? Did Bella have a thing for Edward? She did notice them staring at each other while they were all chatting, but didn t really think anything of it. He was undeniably gorgeous, or as her best friend put it forty different kinds of hot . But Rosalie wasn't interested, she was so completely happy with Emmett. But Bella, on the other hand, had only ever been on 3 dates, never seemed to be interested in any of the boys in town, until now that is.

"So, what are we doing tonight then?" Bella asked, as they sat on the swing on Rosie s front porch.

"How about the movies? We haven t been in so long, and i ve been dying to see that new Ashton Kutcher one."

"Sounds like a plan. As long as Emmett isn t going, i m there." Bella replied. As much as she loved Emmett, there was no way she was going to be a third wheel at the movies. Again.

"Don't worry, Bellypop. He s going to visit his grandma tomorrow, so he has to leave early in the morning." Rosalie knew that Bella didn t mean any offence. "Just some girl time for us." She said with a smile.

"Right, i'm gonna go get a shower and get changed, 'cause i smell like greasy food. I'll see if my dad will let us borrow the car, otherwise we'll be walking." Bella said as she got up off the bench and made her way down the steps. "Just call over when you re ready, i ll be waiting. She turned and smiled at her friend, who was now making her way into the house."

Yep, Rosalie thought, there was definitely something up with her friend.

"EDWARD!" Alice roared, as she flitted upstairs, "LET'S DO SOMETHING! I'M BORED!"

It had always amazed Edward a voice so loud could come out of something so small. She barged into his room, without so much as a knock on the door. He was just finishing unpacking the last of the boxes, and finally, his new room looked somewhat normal, well, it would when he put all the cardboard boxes in the trash.

"Edward, let s do something. I'm bored already", she complained as she sat down on the neatly made bed. She loved her brother, she really did, but he already had his bed made less than 14 hours after they arrived? Strange.

"How about we go discover our new hometown? Or have you other plans?" she asked sarcastically. They both knew well that they didn t know anybody else, well, apart from those two girls they met earlier. Alice liked them already, she knew they would be friends.

"What was up with you and Bella earlier?" she asked, noticing that her brother was turning a deep shade of pink.

"What?" he asked, turning his back on her. He could feel the blood burning in his cheeks.

"Umm, the fact that you were staring at her with this odd look on your face?"

"I don t know what you re talking about. Let s go out. Do you want to go to the movies? , he asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Sure, Lets go. Alice knew that she wasn t going to get any further with this matter now, but she would not forget to ask him later on. This was absolutely going to be talked about, even if he didn't want to.

Bella really shouldn't be driving in this state. Since she seen the Cullen family *_ahem, Edward_* earlier, she felt like her world had been given a slight kick up the ass. She was in a dreamlike state, and hadn t even had a proper conversation with him, except for her rambling. He was beautiful. Sinfully so almost. She just wanted to run her hands through his hair and...

"Hello? Bella, are you even listening to me?" Rosie said, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Sorry Rosie, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that it s been ages since you went out. On a date. With a boy."

Bella knew instantly what she was up to. Her best friend knew her better than anyone and could read her like an open book. Bella just had to play it cool. If Rosalie was fishing for info, Bella knew she would get it out of her eventually, but not right now, it was all too new in her head. And she didn t need Rosie pushing her on Edward when she didn t even know if he was interested.

_And why would he be, he met me 5 minutes ago, and I acted like a lunatic_, her inner voice said.

"Yea, I know. But what can you do?"

"I'm just saying you should get out there a but more. Never know what's waiting for you." she said, and Bella could hear the smirk in her voice.

_How in the hell had this happened? _Bella thought to herself.

She was ready to kill Rosalie. The movie theater was really busy, everyone and their brother had turned out tonight, to see the new Ashton Kutcher movie. When they finally reached the desk to buy their tickets, they turned around, and standing behind them was Edward and Alice. Bella didn't know where to look, she was still so embarrassed from earlier.

They made their way to the screen, and Alice and Rosalie ran on ahead, claiming they wanted to get the best seats.

Which left Bella and Edward alone to follow suit. She could hardly run after her best friend and beat her to death, in public anyways. She had a whole other plan for when they got back into the car.

"So, Edward, are you liking Forks so far?" she asked. She knew she had to say something. They couldn't just walk in silence.

"Yea, it's okay so far." he replied. He turned to look at her, and could hardly breathe. She was so beautiful. He just wanted to grab her and kiss those pouty lips, until she was gasping for air, and so much more. Her epic fail at an introduction made her all that more appealing. He felt a bit nervous around her, and he never felt nervous around girls. Back in New York, he was never short of female attention. The vibration of his phone snapped him out of his daydream.

_There's no four seats together. Sorry E ;) _

That damn pixie. Probably planned this.

He took a glance at Bella, who had just pulled her phone out of her pocket and was more than likely reading the same thing.

"Shall we?" he asked, with butterflies in his stomach. _Grow a pair, man. Butterflies? Who you trying to kid with this shit._

She looked up at him through those long eyelashes of hers, and he could feel the stirrings in his pants.

"Yea, sure, let's go." she replied quietly with a smile.

They walked together in a comfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say, and Bella was trying desperately to keep a hold of her verbal filter. H wanted nothing more than to put his arm around her, anything just to touch her, even in the most innocent of ways.

Thankfully as they walked side by side into the screen, the lights had dimmed, and the movie was just about to start. She followed him into the row that had 2 seats free. As she sat down beside him, she could feel her heartbeat slightly faster.

She was trying desperately to concentrate on the film, but didn't have a clue what was going on in front of her, when she felt him graze her hand on the arm rest with his fingertips. It was the lightest touch. She stole a glance up at him, and she was caught up in his green eyed stare back down at her. Then he pulled at her hand, so that the palm was facing up, and took it in his, all while never breaking eye contact. He needed to know that this was okay for him to do, and she smiled back at him, silently letting him know that it was okay indeed, it was more than okay. He smiled back the biggest smile, which lit up his whole face even in the dark.

They sat holding hands for the rest of the movie.

* * *

Okay! That's chapter 2! Chapters are going to be a bit short until I decide where i'm going with this.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
